Children of the Moon
by Jowolf21
Summary: What would happen if someone switched vampires out for werewolves.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first fan fiction. I have chosen to set in an AU. Read to find out what I do. Please read and review if you would reader.**_

_**I do not own Hellsing. Rated Mature, for blood. **_

The full moon rose over a dew covered meadow. The sound of paws hitting the wet grass echoed through the night. A large wolf the color of a moonless night ran through the cool air. He ran towards the small village on a mission. His master Sir Integra Hellsing had sent him to dispose of a rouge werewolf. Alucard was hoping that his rouge would present him with a chance to use some of his skills. _Wolves today were so weak; none know the ways of a true werewolf. _Alucard thought as he closed in on the lights of the village. A howl split the air with screams of the villagers close behind it. Alucard stopped on a hill overlooking the village. The scene below was utter chaos. Frightened people running for safety, a brown blur moving in the middle of it all. The rouge wolf moved through the throng searching for a suitable victim. He saw a young woman moving towards the doors of a church. Deciding that she would make an excellent meal he pursued her inside the church.

Alucard saw this and with a sigh took off down the hill after the rouge and his chosen prey. As Alucard got close to the church doors he transformed into his hybrid self. Standing up on two huge paws he was about seven and a half feet tall. He was solid muscle under his black fur, with wide shoulders and piercing gold eyes. Silver tipped two inch claws could be seen peeking out of his large front paws. He was an alpha among alphas. Opening the church double doors as quietly as possible, he slipped inside. The rouge had cornered the woman. The woman was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a forest green sweater. In her hands was a silver candlestick holder, which she swung back and forth. The rouge stood just outside her reach, keeping enough distance so that he would not be hit.

"What a wonderful fragrance you have my dear. The smell of your fear and desperation is so delicious." The rouge wolf growled out in a deep voice.

Eyes wide in shock the woman said, "What are you?"

"I am a hunter, and you are my prey." The rouge said.

Moving faster than the woman thought possible the wolf struck her arm. The candlestick holder flew out of her hands, and landed on the other side of the church. Clutching her wounded arm to herself, the woman stood her ground. She looked into the wolfs eyes, ready to meet death head on. Alucard liked the determination on the young woman's and decided now was a good time to make himself known.

"Listen pup, you are not going to harm anyone else." Alucard growled out in a rich deep voice.

Turning around the rouge looked at Alucard. Seeing that he was bigger than him the rouge grabbed the woman behind him and put her in front. His claws dug deep into the woman's sides, drawing a gasp from her. Her sweater slowly started to turn red and the scent of blood filled the air.

"You don't want me to kill this woman do you wolf?" The rouge whined out to the older wolf.

"Woman do you want to live through this night?" Asked Alucard, "If you do I need to know if you want to join me. I offer you a chance at a new life, one that embraces the call of the moon. As it is now the wounds from those claws will have you bleeding out before the paramedics arrive." Alucard explained in a calm voice.

"Yes, I want to live." The young women whispered.

As soon as the words left her mouth Alucard moved, his speed was even faster than the rouges. He swung his claws at the rouge landing a blow to his jaw, sending the rouge crashing into the pews. Four long marks burned the wolfs face, he howled in agony. Before the rouge could recover Alucard stood above him, he plunged his claws into the rouges chest. Alucard brought out the heart and shredded it with his silver claws. The rouge wolf died. Alucard turned his attention to the bleeding young woman on the floor.

Alucard looked into her eyes as he said, "I am going to bite you; my saliva will turn you into a child of the moon. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," The young women said as a numb feeling settled over her.

"What is your name young one?" Alucard inquired.

"Seras Victoria."

_**Sorry it is short, I felt that this was a good spot to end more to come. Positive feed back would be helpful. Thank you for reading.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't own Hellsing

Seras floated in a grey fog. She had no way of knowing what was up and what was down. Seras is dressed in a white modest gown. The fog swirled around, images started to form out of it. Scenes from her past flowed out of the fog. Playing with her mother and father in a park, her parents murdered, growing up in an orphanage, she saw herself graduating from the police academy, and the last image was of her wandering around the rural village. A large black wolf appears out of the fog. It comes to a stop just in front of Seras.

The wolf cocks its head to the side and asks "I can teach you the secrets of moon and wolf, but you must fight to live this new life."

Seras is puzzled by this wolf, and then she remembers what happened at the village. "Are you the one that saved me?" she asks.

"Yes, to save you I had to turn you into a werewolf." Says the wolf.

A second wolf comes out of the fog. This one is a white wolf. Its fur shined even in the dim light, and the blue eyes bored into Seras. The blue eyes seemed to have intelligence in them.

"I am your wolf. It is a pleasure to meet you." The wolf says in a soft voice.

Seras looks from the white wolf to the black one in confusion.

"What do you mean you are my wolf? How did this happen? What's going on?" Seras asks the wolves with panic beginning to rise in her voice.

"I asked you if you wanted to live after that rouge wolf tore your sides open. You consented and slipped into unconsciousness. I bit into you changing you into a werewolf. When you become a werewolf a wolf is created out of your soul. She is now a part of you if you choose to go through to become a child of the moon. As to what is going on this is a meeting between you and your wolf. This is your last chance to turn back and die as a human." The black wolf said in a calm deep voice.

Seras thought this over, glancing at the white wolf. Did she want to continue to live on? Seras had heard stories of werewolves, they were abominations. However both wolves acted differently than the werewolf that attacked her. Could she learn to live as a werewolf? Seras looked at the white wolf. She felt a deep connection to the wolf already, and wanted to get to know her better.

"I want to live on." Seras said in a confident voice.

The black wolf opened his mouth in a wolfish grin.

"Very well then, the next step is to accept your wolf into you. To do that you need to relax and let her come to you." The black wolf said.

Seras took a relaxed stance and waited for the white wolf to make a move. The white wolf looked as Seras with kind eyes before trotting over to her. When the wolf touched Seras, the wolf became a fine mist and settled into Seras. A warm feeling settled over Seras and she felt like she was no longer alone in this world. She had not felt this whole since her parents had died. The fog melted away along with the black wolf. Seras was left alone with her wolf.

"We should wake up soon. The alpha should be nearby when we do. Try not to be alarmed; when your emotions run high it wakes me up. I like to get my sleep." The wolf said to her.

"What is your name? I can't keep on calling you the white wolf." Seras said.

"I am called Eva." The wolf said.

Inside the Hellsing manor

"What the hell did you think you were doing turning a civilian into a monster!?" The voice of Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing echoed in her office.

She was furious at the werewolf that stood before her. He was a tall man with black hair, red eyes hidden behind sunglasses. He was dressed in a black suit under a blood red trench coat. Alucard had a smug look on his face. A blood red hat was on top of his head.

"I felt like starting my own little pack, wolves are meant to be in a pack. Even powerful wolves like me need at least one other wolf around. The young woman was going to die anyway; I wanted to give her a chance to embrace the moon." Alucard explained calmly to his master.

"I will allow this one time. If you get another urge to create another wolf, try to control yourself better." Sir Integra scolded the werewolf.

"I need to get down to the basement to be there when my new wolf awakens. No need to scare her when she awakens alone." Alucard said with a small bow.

The basement of the Hellsing manor

Seras slowly became aware of her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was the smell of dampness and mildew. Opening her eyes she saw a sparsely furnished room. There was a chair, table, a door leading to a small bathroom, a chest of drawers and she was in a large four poster bed. She was wearing a set of pajamas, someone had changed her. Realizing this Seras blushed a little bit. The door opened to reveal Alucard standing in the opening.

"Good evening police girl, I trust you had a good rest. Before you ask we looked into your background and found out that you were with the police force. What were you doing in that village?" Alucard asked.

Seras held his gaze for a moment before looking down to reply, "I was taking a holiday, the anniversary of my parents death is coming up. I wanted to get way in the country for the weekend."

Seras was looking down at the comforter when she felt Eva stir. Everything that had happened in the last day came crashing down on her. She was now a werewolf. She had been attacked, and turned. Eva brushed against her mind in an attempt to calm Seras down. Immediately Seras felt at ease.

"I see that you remember what has happened and you are communicating well with your wolf. I am the black wolf you say in the fog. My name is Alucard, your alpha." Alucard said in a strong baritone voice.

A/N: Please review if you want to, I could use the feedback. I don't know when I will add a new chapter. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Hellsing**

A couple of days have passed after Seras Victoria had awoken from her sleep. They were a blur of learning how Hellsing worked and settling in. The butler Walter was more than welcoming to her, he was willing to answer most of her questions. She learned that Hellsing had sent paperwork to her police station, requesting Seras to be transferred to the organization. Seras was now a captain of the Hellsing's army. Alucard had held off showing Seras anything about being a werewolf, the only hiccup in the transition was getting Seras to eat raw meat. After a day of refusing to eat, the hunger overcame her. She ended up eating three large T-bone steaks, two and a half pounds of ground bison, and a few pork ribs. On the third night Alucard took Seras out to the woods on the back side of the Hellsing mansion. They traveled on in silence for a half hour before stopping in a moon bathed clearing. The large waning moon hung high above their heads, clouds drifted in front of it every now and again. A light breeze played in the quiet forest, ruffling Seras' hair in a light caress.

"Now I will teach you the ways of the wolf and moon. First is how to call upon your wolf. Relax your mind and body; the transformation will go easier if you do this first. Awaken your sleeping wolf with a nudge of your mind. Your wolf will take over your mind and body, changing the shape into that of a wolf. There are two different forms you can take on. The first is where the wolf has the most control. It is that of a regular wolf, only this wolf is about twice as big as a regular wolf. The second form is that of a wolf humanoid. You will be standing on two legs, have fur, ears, fangs, and claws of a wolf. A perfect mix of human and wolf, this is the most difficult form to take. Both you and your wolf must work together to share control." Alucard explained, watching Seras with intense eyes

"Where does the moon come in to play?" Seras asked

"We draw power from the moon. At the full moon the werewolf has the most power at their disposal. This time is the easiest time for us to take on the wolf humanoid form. During the new moon we are weak; most wolves can't call on their wolf to help them. However because you are of my blood, you can still call on your wolf." Alucard said

"Can I try to change now?" Seras asked excitement palpable in her voice. Eva was awake and couldn't wait to come out.

"Yes go ahead, this first change is the most important. It will hurt, but as you grow in power the change gets easier. If you don't want to tear your clothes you might want to strip." Alucard said a smirk on his face.

"What! You want me to strip now! In front of you in the cold woods." Seras exclaimed.

"Yes. You will get use to stripping and be comfortable in your nakedness in time." Alucard said with a slight growl.

He then changed stripped and changed into the large black wolf right there in front of her. Seras blushed a deep crimson before the nakedness of her alpha. She stared in awe at the impressive wolf; he was the largest wolf she had ever seen. The moon seemed to sink into the black fur, instead of reflecting back. Seras wondered at that briefly as the black wolf stretched his back legs. Looking at her with glowing amber eyes, Alucard cocked his head to the side.

"Fine you win." Seras said.

Seras stripped out of her dark navy blue Hellsing jacket, miniskirt, underwear, shoes and socks. The moon felt like a lovers caress on her bare skin. She relaxed and let Eva take over. A burning sensation ripped over Seras, she fell to the ground in pain. Trying to breathe through the pain, Seras felt her spine elongating. Her tail bone grew. White fur was pushed from her pores. Blood ran down her chin as her mouth and nose changed into a muzzle. Fangs and other sharp teeth burst from her gums with a fresh wave of pain. Her ears moved to the top of her head and morphed into those of a wolf. Seras tried to fight the pain, but Eva cooed to her. The soft sounds in her head calmed Seras a little, she stopped fighting as hard. Her hands turned into large paws each tipped with silvered claws. Legs elongated and her ankle moved to become a second knee. Feet became paws. As the change ended the white wolf was on her side, panting. Taking a moment to compose herself, Seras took in the world from her new perspective.

Smells assaulted her nose, flowers, grasses, and various woodland creatures. She could hear the flapping of owls' wings in the forest as it hunted for prey. The sound of water running gently of rocks, and the breath coming from the black wolf in front of her. Alucard looked down at her, worry, pride, and excitement shone in his eyes. Seras looked up at him, over his shoulder the moon peaked out. Everything was shining in its pure white light. The clearing was more beautiful now than it was when she was fully human.

"Try to stand up." Alucard said in her mind.

Seras put all four of her paws under her and shakily stood up. She could feel the slightly damp earth under her paw pads. Testing out her new body, she stretched out her front feet and then moved to her back legs. It felt great as her muscles moved with a strange grace.

"This feels amazing!" Seras said

Alucard and Eva chuckled quietly at her outburst.

"Just wait until you start running, and the feel of your first kill." Eva whispered to her.

"Let's start with walking before we move on to running." Alucard said

Seras moved around the clearing at an easy walk. It took her a few minutes to get the hang of moving with four feet instead of two. Eva encouraged her every step of the way. When she was comfortable enough, Seras trotted a little. Soon that turned into a run. The black wolf then stepped in front of her. Alucard growled at her. Seras slid to a complete stop before her alpha. She looked down at the ground, a small whine escaping her throat. Alucard moved toward Seras. He nuzzled the fur at her neck, taking a deep breath. Her sent flooded his lungs. Moonlight, fresh fallen snow, and soft female assaulted his nose. She smelled very pure. Alucard would recognize her scent anywhere now. He encouraged her to do the same to him. Seras buried her nose deep in his thick black fur, and inhaled. A musk of male, pine nettles, and blood came to her. She would know his scent until the end of her days. Nipping at her lightly Alucard took off into the surrounding woods. Seras was hot on his heels. The feel of the wind was like nothing she had ever felt before. She felt a freedom so great that she thought her heart might explode out of her chest. The two wolves ran for a while before Seras smelled something. Stopping in her track she lifted her nose to the wind. The scent of frightened rabbit came to her. Changing directions she took off after the rabbit. Alucard watched as she ran off, chuckling he went after her slowly.

Seras had found the rabbit and flushed it from its hiding spot in the brush. The frightened animal zigzagged around the trees in a desperate attempt to lose the hungry wolf. Seras put on an extra burst of speed and caught the rabbit when it slipped in the dew covered grass. She crushed the neck with ease from her powerful jaws. Alucard caught up to her as she set the rabbit down on the ground. He growled at her before she could rip open the tender flesh. Alphas eat first at a kill, no matter who killed. Seras however was hungry and growled back at him. Her legs were locked and her tail was straight out behind her. Amused that she would stand up to him, Alucard walked over to her. His lips lifted in a snarl, he lunged at Seras. She dodged to the right as his teeth sailed by her. Spinning around she bit at his flank as he went by. It was not enough to draw blood, however it stung a little. Turning around to face her, Alucard ran to the left and sprinted at her. Before Seras could react he sunk his fangs into her scruff. It didn't hurt too badly, but it was enough to teach her that he was indeed her alpha. With the minor power struggle over they walked over to the rabbit. Alucard ripped open the stomach and eat the heart, liver and one front shoulder. Done with the carcass Seras was allowed to eat what was left. Alucard licked the blood off of his muzzle as he watched her devour the small animal.

"She may not be as submissive as I first thought. This could be very interesting." Alucard thought to himself.

"Let's go back to the clearing and change. The night is coming to an end and we need our rest." Alucard said to Seras

The ran back to the clearing, a little race began as Seras tried to overtake Alucard. They bounded over fallen trees and shrubs. Their flanks would brush along each other once in a while. It was a pleasant run, and was over too quickly for Seras. She loved the way her muscles would stretch under her skin. She was like a well-oiled machine as her paws pound the ground.

The change back into human hurt less than changing into a wolf. The first change is always the most painful because it is a new experience. Mind and body want to rebel against the pain and new body shape. Shifting would become faster and easier as the human relaxed more.

By the time the pair made it back to the mansion the moon was gone and the east was starting to lighten. They made their way down to the basement.

"Goodnight Sir." Seras said covering a yawn.

"Goodnight my beta." Alucard said

**A/N: Sorry about the change in Seras' uniform. I like navy blue. It was a fast update this time; I don't know when I will write again. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Action will come very soon. I just wanted to go through the first change and kill with no big surprises. I am going to loosely follow the story line from the OVAs. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter** 4**

**I don't own Hellsing**

**Disclaimer blood, violence, and language. Rated M **

Seras' days were filled with getting up around three in the afternoon, eating a few plates of T-bone steaks, train with the army, and learning more about being a werewolf from Alucard at night. Every night the two of them would go out to the woods and shift. Alucard would have Seras attack him, and they would spar for a few hours. The purpose of this was to get her used to moving and attacking on four legs. As the weeks went by Seras got stronger and faster. Shifting was no longer as painful, and she was settling in. She had learned that the only way to kill a werewolf was to pierce the heart with silver or completely remove the heart from the owner. Silver was painful to touch, and blessed silver was even worse. It would burn the skin, and heal very slowly.

The new moon had come and gone. The time for the next full moon was tonight, and Seras couldn't wait to try the hybrid shift. Every time she had tried to take the humanoid form Eva would end up taking most of control. They would end up in wolf form, and Seras was frustrated. Eva would explain that they were not ready for that form; Seras was not dominant enough to push Eva back enough for the hybrid form. Alucard was no help at all when dealing with this situation. He would always say that when the time came she would be able to shift, but until then she had to accept the fact that she couldn't do it yet. She was walking the hallways of the manor, intent on getting a shower after her workout with the Hellsing army.

Seras made it to her room and turned the water on. She stripped down and walked into the shower. The cool water splashed down her curvy full figure. Since she had been turn Seras noticed that her body ran hotter than it used to, and that she didn't need to wear coats anymore. She grabbed the shampoo bottle and lathered her hair up. Next she took the bar of lavender smelling soap and worked the soap over her body. Rinsing she grabbed the conditioner. After rinsing that out of her hair, she stepped out of the shower to her bedroom. Alucard was sitting on her bed, admiring the view. Seras growled at her alpha and covered herself with a towel blushing profusely. Normally she would have screamed but she was still angry at him for not helping her with her hybrid form.

"What do you want?" Seras growled, turning to her chest of drawers. She found her underwear, bra, and navy blue Hellsing uniform, and returned to the bathroom to change.

"I just wanted to see what you were up too, is it wrong to see what my beta is doing?" Alucard asked

"No it's not wrong, but you knew I was in the shower. What do you need?" Seras replied, coming back into the room fully clothed.

"The air doesn't smell right, something is going to happen. Go up and talk with Sir Integra." Alucard said

"But she is with the round table now." Seras stated

**Up in the Round table room**

"Sir Integra what is the meaning of you having a second werewolf on the premises? Have you forgotten that we are to exterminate the monsters from the earth?" Sir Irons asks.

"Alucard was the one who decided to turn her, she choose this out of her own free will. I will not destroy her unless she shows signs of danger to queen and country." Sir Integra replies calmly.

"See that you do, if that werewolf so much as looks at a human wrong, I will personally put a blessed silver bullet in her head." Sir Irons growls at the smug Hellsing head.

"Now onto more important business, rouge werewolf attacks have increased over the past several months. Someone is creating more and more of these abominations and turned them loose on the English countryside. So far none of the attacks have happened in London. Gentlemen it is only a matter of time before they move. My intelligence has yet to find out where the werewolves are coming from, but it looks as if they are getting ready to attack somewhere. They are most likely to strike tonight." Sir Integra states in a calm voice. Her cigar hangs out of one corner of her mouth unlighted.

**Outside of the Hellsing manor**

"Alright you fuckers it is time to move out. We will be storming the Hellsing manor, and killing everyone inside. If you see the Hellsing bitch Integra try to subdue her until me or my brother get to your position." Yells a man wearing a blue jacket, blue pants, and a blue beanie with a golden eye embroidered on it. He had multiple gold piercings on his face, bright manic amber eyes, and dark skin. A perfect contrast to the man standing quietly beside him overlooking the army of werewolves gathered below. The wind lightly played with the second man's long blonde hair that brushed against his white pants suit jacket and along his pale jaw. His green eyes scanned over the army behind glasses, looking for any wolf to disobey their orders. They are the brothers Jan and Luke Valentine, commanders of the army.

"Tonight we take down the Hellsing organization and rid the world of the threat to our species! Alucard is to be left to big brother Luke, and his beta is to be captured. It's not every day you get to rape a lovely young werewolf like her." Jan informed his army. Jan threw back his head and let out a great howl to the full moon above, his army followed his lead. "We move now!" Luke yelled over the great howl.

The werewolf army ran through up the hill and through the forest to the gates of Hellsing. All of them were in their hybrid forms, and foamed at the mouth. Blood lust shown in their eyes as the army overtook the gate easily. The guards were torn to pieces with no time to warn the manor of the impending doom racing toward it.

**In Seras' Room**

Knock, Knock, Knock. "Miss Victoria may I come in?" Walter asks through the wooden door. "Yes Walter come in." Seras replied.

Walter opens the door with one hand, and walks in carrying a large metal case. He sets the large case on the bed next to Alucard. "I have a new weapon for you to try Miss Victoria" Walter explains and motions for her to come closer. Alucard eyes the case with an amused look on his face. Walter opens the case, inside is a large stainless steel cannon looking gun. "Walter what the hell is that thing. There is no way I can handle something this huge." Seras yells.

"This thing Miss Victoria is the Harkonnen Anti-wolf cannon. It shoots depleted uranium silver shells and incendiary napalm silver shells. With this weapon you can easily take out wolves from any distance and any number of wolves at a time." Walter states with a glint in his eyes. "Miss Victoria you are no longer a human so with your increased strength you can easily fire this weapon. If you like we can take it out to the range and you can see for yourself how you handle this weapon." Walter explains

A loud explosion shakes the mansion, and dust rains down on the three. "Sir we are under attack from an unknown enemy! We are being overwhelmed …" The voice crackles in Walter's ear piece. He turns to the two werewolves and says "I do believe we will have to go to the range another time Miss Seras, it seems like we have an unexpected guest."

**In the round table room**

"Sir Integra the first and second levels have been breached by an army of werewolves, we are trying to hold them off but they are too fast for us…ahhhhhhhhh… static" The intercom goes dead. Sir Integra looks at the intercom in shock. "Hello is this thing on? My name is Jan Valentine and we are here to kill every last one of the members of the round table. A special hello to the queen bitch herself. I and my army are coming to kill you, while big brother takes care of your pet wolf Alucard. So you can shit yourselves and pray to your impotent god!" Jan yells over the intercom.

"What are you going to do about this attack Sir Integra?" Sir Irons asks in a calm voice. The other members of the round table nod their heads in agreement. Boom! An explosion comes from above them and the ceiling shakes.

"I believe that we will have to stand our ground here, since it seems as if they have taken out the heli port on the roof. Whoever is behind this has a plan." Integra states in a calm voice. She takes out her small revolver and checks to make sure she has blessed silver bullets loaded.

"Walter what is your current position, and are Alucard and Seras with you?" Integra asks into the intercom on a different channel. "I am in the basement in Miss Victoria's room. Alucard and Miss Victoria are together with me. What are your orders sir?" Walter's voice comes back. "I want you to become the angel of death again Walter, and I want Seras to go with you to get up her to the round table room. We will barricade ourselves here until you and Seras arrive. Use the air ducts to bypass the enemy for now. Alucard will get rid of the enemy on the first level and any outside." Integra orders. A vein pops out of her forehead as the thoughts of her men being decimated crosses her mind. "SEARCH AND DESTROY, LEAVE NO ENEMY YOU FIND ALIVE!" Integra yells at the intercom. "Yes Sir!" Walter, Seras, and Alucard shout back.

**Inside Seras' room**

The three split up and head to carry out Sir Integra's orders. Walter and Seras make their way through the air ducts to the round table room with Seras leading. They make a stop at the armory to load up on ammunition for Seras and Walter to grab his blessed silver wire gloves. Both climbed back up into the ducts and continued on their way to the round table room. Alucard checks his gun and grins maniacally. "Tonight seems like it will be most interesting indeed." Alucard whispers to himself before slipping out of the room to go do his masters bidding.

**In the round table room**

All of the round table members looked around at each other. Some were readying some small firearms. Others were just sitting in their chairs, contemplating the end. Only Sir Integra was the only one with a calm aura. Scraping sounds were heard about their heads and the vent covering the air duct fell off. All heads turned to the source of the sound as Seras came out of the air duct with her Harkonnen case with her. She lands on her butt and looks around at the stunned men. "Seras Victoria reporting for duty." Seras stands and throws a salute to Integra and the round table members. Walter comes out behind her, he lands gracefully on his feet. He then walks over to Integra and light her cigar.

"Our plan is to have you and Seras hole up and defend the third floor. Kill every last one of them." Integra informs both of her agents. Walter and Seras left the room and went to go set up before the enemy came up to the floor. They decided that Seras would hide in a room with door cracked to back up Walter while he took on the enemy head on. As they get in position, the heard "I smell an old bastard and a virgin bitch." Jan came around the corner with fifty werewolves in hybrid form at his back. All of them were covered in blood and viscera, except Jan. "Well boys looks like we found an old dog and my new mate. I wonder how long she will last under my tender care." Jan laughs manically. "If you move now old man I swear that I will make your death swift, that way you don't have to hear the screams of your master and your bitch partner behind you."

"I'm afraid you're the only one here who is going to scream. I can't allow anyone to lay a finger on my master, as for Miss Victoria I believe she can take care of herself." Walter calmly states as he adjusts his white gloves. "I am the Hellsing organizations number one werewolf hunter. My name is Walter C. Dornez, the angel of death." Walter then flicks his wrist and cuts the ear off of Jan. Jan clutches his bloody head and roars. The three werewolves behind him exploded in a shower of blood and body parts. "Get the old bastard!" Jan yells as he retreats behind his men to heal his ear. The werewolves rush towards Walter, "I could use a little back up Miss Victoria. I'm afraid I'm not as spry as I was in my youth." Walter says as he takes out four more wolves. Boom! Seras fired the Harkonnen, and took out three wolves in the heart. "_This is such a large gun and I barely felt the recoil at all_." Seras thought as she reloads the canon. Using her speed and strength Seras reloads and fires in rapid fashion. Blood lust made her eyes glow as Eva woke up. Seras' aim became less precise as she wanted more and more blood to rain down.

"Miss Victoria please aim for the heart or head." Walter asks as he finishes off a wolf that was struggling to get back up. Soon Jan was the only one left. Seras gets up out of position and moves to take down Jan while Walter has him distracted. "Get off of me bitch. I'm the one that is supposed to be on top." Jan yells as Seras puts him in a headlock behind him on top of his back. Walter attaches a wire to Jan lip ring and applies a small amount of pressure. "Who are you working for? I doubt you came up with this plan all on your own." Walter then rips out the piercing.

"Fuck you old bastard! It doesn't matter if I am defeated there will be others to come after you." Jan shouts. Jan squirms out of Seras' grip, stands up and snaps his fingers. Behind him more werewolves come out, but these wolves have the remains of Hellsing uniforms over their fur. Walter and Seras are both shocked as the Hellsing army is now slobbering monsters. Using this distraction Jan runs past them and opens the door to the round table room. Twelve guns are aimed at him, the owners with a determined look on their faces. "Oh fuck me!" Jan says as the members open fire at him. Jan's body is riddled with bloody bullet holes and he slumps to the ground. One of the silver bullets had managed to rip through his heart. With one last shudder Jan Valentine dies. Integra looks out of the door and is shocked to see her army is a pack of mindless monsters. "No what have you done to my men."

Moonlight streams in through the broken windows and shines on Seras. She feels a rage boil within her blood at the sight of her comrades reduced to rabid animals. "Merge with me now Seras and we can put them out of their suffering. The wolf has already taken over their minds and broken their spirits. This is the true face of monsters." Eva whispers in Seras' mind. Not caring if her uniform is destroyed Seras shifts. Her form grows until she is seven and a half feet tall, white fur sprouts all over her body as they shift to hybrid form. A long white tail sprouts behind her. Hands enlarge and become paw like with silver claws tipping each finger. Legs reshape, the ankle becomes a second knee, and feet become paws. A loud growl comes out of her elongating face and her eyes glow with the power of the moon. Ears move to the top of her head and her muzzle comes out with long fangs poking out from the top. Her uniform hangs in ribbons on her new form. Transformation complete Seras lets out feral howl as she lunges toward her old comrades. Seras strikes out with deadly claws and fangs, ripping and tearing anything that comes close to her. Blood lust over takes her and she laughs from all of the carnage she is causing. Eva pushes her to shed even more blood. Seras eagerly pushes to the last of the old Hellsing army, wanting kill more. Flesh yields easily from her sharp claws.

"Seras stop!" Integra yells and runs forward. She wraps her arms around the blood soaked werewolf. "Please Seras stop. Come back to me Seras." Integra whispers into the fur. Hearing Integra's voice Seras stops in her tracks, she pants heavily as she tries to shake off the blood lust. The glow fades from her eyes as she calms down and takes a look around her. Blood and body parts are strewn all about the hall. The whimpers of injured wolves echo off the walls. Seras looks down at her front to discover her white fur is now red. Turning around Seras looks down into Integra's blue eyes. "I'm sorry sir I don't know what came over me." Seras whimpers through her jaws. "You need to finish off the wolves you have only injured that are still alive, that best thing to do." Integra whispers to Seras.

"No, these are your men and you should be the one to end them Sir Integra." Sir Irons says at the doorway to the round table room. Integra takes the gun from him and proceeds to end all of the whimpering wolves. As she nears the last one Integra is close to breaking down in tears, sensing this Seras moves toward her master. Integra shoots the last one in the heart and feels Seras wrap her large furry arms around her. Turning into Seras, Integra allows herself a moment to cry into the bloody fur. After a few minutes Integra calms down and wipes her face with a handkerchief before turning back to the round table members. "I believe we need to go back to the room and start on our report of this incident to the queen. Alucard should be about done cleaning up the rest of the trash." Integra states in a clear voice. She takes out her cigar case and takes one out. Walter moves and lights the end of it for her. Integra moves to the round table room and sits down in her chair, preparing to start on a very large report.

**A/N: I am glad that this chapter is over. Sorry it took a bit this is the longest chapter to date. I wanted to do the Valentine battle because the stories that I have read so far are about the Anderson battle. This was a hard chapter to complete. I hope you all like this. Please give some feedback. I don't know if I want this to be an AlucardxSeras or SerasxIntegra yet. Review and I will decide. We will find out how Alucard did in his battle in the next chapter. Thank you for reading. Sorry if you catch any errors.  
**


End file.
